


Green Silks And Silver Blades

by DemonLollipop



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A former flag twirling amnesiac, Asshole Merchants, Can you hear the Breach sing, Demons, Lots of green, Memory Loss, Mentions of past abuse, Modern Girl in Thedas, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Singing the songs of wayy to many demons, Strange names, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonLollipop/pseuds/DemonLollipop
Summary: Viridian was an average girl, living a life of retail and video games. Then one day she gets teleported to Thedas without remembering how she got there, or even who she really is.It all goes down hill from there.A DISCONTINUED STORYBeing rewritten into Silk Soft, Iron Wrought





	1. Too much green, Not enough people.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the party.  
> The amnesiac party.  
> Who are you again?

_The world is around me make my bones ache, something in it making my blood sing._

_There are things behind me, chittering and scurrying._

_I have to run._

_There is someone, white, shining and **warm** waiting for me, their arm extended._

_"Hurry!" they shout, and my legs feel twisted, my lungs burning._

_I reach out and our fingers touch and--_

**_I wake up._**  
_________________________________________________________________  
When my eyes open, I am in a place of flickering fire and icy stone.

Was that a memory or a nightmare?

I look up and around, keeping my eyes slightly down after seeing metal-shod boots.

My arm aches and I see green. There is something in my hand, glowing and burning.

It is familiar. Why is it familiar? Where-?

The door opens and a figure in steel and fire storms in, a quiet shadow behind her.

I know this woman. I know them both.

Cassandra Penteghast, of the royal line in Nevarra, circles me. 

I keep my eyes down, gaze trained on her boots. Leliana, ( _the girl with fire in her heart, in her song, in her **Faith**_ ) watches calmly, face hidden, even though I am kneeling, bound and afraid.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?" Cassandra growls in my ear. I flinch away, looking up and meeting her gaze for once, her green-blue eyes sharp and filled with cold fire. "The Conclave is destroyed, every one who attended it is dead. Except for you" She grinds out the last word, as if she doesn't even want to talk of me, to me or to anyone. Surely she can't think--

"I-I dont know what your talking about" I manage to stutter out, darting my gaze back to the floor.

"Don't lie to me!" There is a bruising grip on my wrist, on the one that burns. "Explain this!"

"I can't!" I struggle against her grip. The tightness of her hand on my wrist causes the buzzing fire in my hand to worsen. She lets go roughly, and I bite my cheek, tasting blood.

"What do mean you can't" She snarls, looking for all the world like she would like nothing better than to kill me.

"I don't know how it got there! I don't even know where I am!" I protest, feeling tears welling. I try to fight them down and lose my grip on them when she grabs my collar roughly, my face to hers, her breath hot and harsh against my face.

"Stop lying!" She yells and the Sister interrupts.

"We need her Cassandra" she says, hand on the Seekers shoulder, Cassandra facing me and glaring, Leliana back towards me and cajoling the angry Seeker.

Leliana looks over her shoulder to me, assessing and finding me wanting as she turns back to me. Cassandra is near the door now, farther, but no less frightening.

I know I am shaking. The cold and the fear are taking their toll. My hurting hand twitches and Leliana comes closer, crouching down to my level.

"Do you remember anything that happened? How this began?" Her voice is soft and I know she is trying to be Cassandras opposite, kind Sister to the Seekers wrath.

I dig and remember my dream, the burning cold and blood-alighting song of that place and I know what i have to do. Who I have taken the place of.

I brace and begin the words that set the story in motion, still shaking. I dont want this.

_"I remember running. Things were chasing me. And then... a woman"_

Leliana leans back, a frown marring her unlined face. "A woman?"

I nodded and my eyes flickered to the circling boots once more. "She reached out to me, but then-" I crinkle my brow. There is a gap, one that should not be there. I know this story! Why can't I remember the rest?

Cassandra sighs and walks to Leliana.

"Go to the forward camp Leliana. I will take her to the rift." The Seeker looks at me, frowning still, but less severe. Leliana nods and I am left alone with the Nevarran.

She kneels before me and unlatches my cuffs, sliding rough rope around my wrists and tying it tightly.

"You said something called the Conclave was destroyed?" My voice is splintering against the rattle of chains and she looks at me. "What happened?"

She stands and grasps my arm, dragging me up easily. "It" she pauses "would be easier to show you" She look like she wants to say more, like she want to finish with _'what you did_ '.

She does not and I am led into the grey and frost.

  
++++++++++++++++++

  
The thing in the sky should not be beautiful, but it is. It is a tear, a open wound that I can feel singing in my bones. I resist the urge to twitch like a cat with something caught in their fur.

"We call it the Breach. Its a rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. Its not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave." She walks to me and I watch the swirling and dancing of what I now know is the Fade quietly, before I break the silence.

"An explosion can do that?" I dont remember much of this world, only the bits what ever brought me here deigned to let me keep, but I know most things dont tear holes in the Between. Even in a place soaked in magic like this one.

"This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world" She begins to turn towards the sky again, as a sound like ringing begins in my ears and my hand-

I fall and I cannot think, blinking away abyssal blindness to see Cassandra kneeling before me, eyes sharp and unflinching. I grit my teeth to keep from screaming.

"Each time the breach grows, so does your mark, and it _is_ killing you" For a moment, there is pity on her eyes, then it is gone. Why would she pity me? If I have done this, then I am a monster. Some part of me wonders if maybe I _did_ do this. The other part does not answer. "It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time" She looks desperate.

I nod and she looks confused. "Okay."

"Then?" She prompts, a mere thread of hope in her voice.

"What can I do to help?" I meet her eyes purposefully this time, viridian and sea-glass locking and beyond my pain, I can see sea-filtered fire.

She helps me up and we begin to walk.

++++++++++

The peoples stares are pin pricks, small, but all over and unceasing.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justina, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace among the Mages and the Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now they are dead" She looks at me, glancing and assessing again.

I wonder what she sees.

Ahead of us, large wooden doors open, revealing more men and a bridge.

"We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as She did. Until the Breach is sealed." She stops me with a hand on my chest and from behind her back I see a knife come out of its holster. I freeze. The knife comes closer and-

My hands are loosed from their bindings and the knife is gone again, hidden beneath her shield.

"There will be a trail. I can promise no more. Come. It is not far." She turns away and begins to walk.

I follow behind. The pain from my wrists and hand grounds me. 

"Where are you taking me?" I ask quietly, as not to alert the soldiers on either side. Some ignore me, others are too wounded to care.

A great many glare with hands rested on blades.

I walk closely behind my Seeker, resisting the urge to clutch the back of her tunic.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach." She says quietly to me before shouting to the figures near the next door. "Open the gate! We are heading into the valley".

The soldiers obey and as we pass through, one kicks the back of my knee and I stumble into Cassandra. She makes a noise and hauls me forward. I hear laughter behind me.

The doors close and my heart sinks.

Cassandra leads the way, weaving around spikes and wagons and flames. I watch the people running past and am reminded of Cassandras comment from earlier.

_Demons exist here. Did I have them where I was from? Why does this place feel so strange?_

I try to wrack my memory for pieces of myself and my thoughts trail off as the singing begins again and my hand flares. I fall to my knees and a small cry escapes from my lips before I bite down on it. I am realizing quickly who I am, and I am not sure if I like her story.

Cassandra walks back when she hears my cry and helps me up.

"The pulses are coming faster now". She is almost gentle when she sets me on my feet.

She speaks as we continue, not content to let the silence walk with us.

"The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face." I look up at her and see a solemn and weary face before she put back on her mask of cold rage and steel. I look at all the bodies and fight down a gag.

 

Something in my mind says I shouldn't look, that story's are different than life. I look anyway, memorizing bloody faces and charred skin. It doesn't help.

A question appears from the fog. 

"How did I survive blast?" My voice is stronger now. I am still afraid. Just not as much of her. 

Her mouth twists, teeth bared on one side. "They say you... stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious". She looks to me in confirmation, as if I will remember.

"They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was." She steps forward and the bridge collapses beneath our feet.

I hit rock on the way down and land on my shoulder. I push the pain down and look around. Cassandra is only a little way away, swaying and rubbing her head, but she is standing.

She is fine. I breathe a sigh of relief, for a moment remembering a smile and a book.

A green comet flies from the Breach and skips along the ice in front of us. The ground begins to bubble blackness and Cassandra scrambles for her sword, swinging her shield off her back.

A thing made of rags and decay lurches out of the bubbling black and green and it lifts it's hooded face up, screeching.

Cassandra bellows a challenge and I see the glint of steel and a moving silver eye.

"Stay behind me!" She races towards the thing ( _demon, its a DEMON_ ) and I am left alone, with shattered stones and a scattered mind.

One of the skip marks begins to pulse and I back away as it begins to glow. A ragged arm bursts forth.

I scream.

The demon crawls out and I look around for something anything for fight with. I will not run. Not yet.

My eyes flicker and my mind settles as my eyes do. A pole with a small stone on top.

 

I remember something. A beat created with a tiny block and hours of practice twirling and dancing.

I am not very strong, but the staff is full of kinetic energy. My bones sing with violence and I scream my own dare.

I strike and the thing follows, sinuous and full of malice. First I go through the positions, counting beats. Barbarian, drop spin, sweep, carve. I kick at it and claws slash at my ankle. I feel the slide of blood on my ankle, but that pain does not matter.

My hand matters, the Breach matters. _Cassandra_ matters.

I thrust, blade first and the demon explodes into bits.

I pant and wheeze, hands white knuckled on my pole. I won. My band instructor would be proud.

"Drop your weapon!" A shout comes from my left. My defense clatters on the ground and I turn harshly, hands in the air and ankle throbbing.

Cassandra holds her sword out and there is ichor on her.

"You are a mage?" She is angry and I scramble to say something.

"'M not a mage!" I hold my hands up, blank of all but an emerald tear.

"You were holding a staff," She grinds out, eyes on my face.

I meet her eyes. "Im better with a pole arm. The crystal is just a pretty distraction" I state, fingers clenching. "I'm unarmed. I can stay that way if you would like."

She looks at me, eyes lingering on my hands and passing over my ankle, which i notice has begun to spread a small amount of blood onto my pants.  
"I should remember that you came willingly." She sighs and picks up the staff. She holds it out like a peace offering. "You will need this. I cannot protect you"

Her eyes linger on my leg.

"Thank you" I slowly take the staff and look it over, finding a cache where the stone is. I undo it, using teeth when necessary and take off the magic piece. There is probably more to it, but the look in Cassandra's eyes is worth the effort. 

"What happened to your leg?" She asks, eyes locked, head tilted and frowning.

"The demon got me. It doesn't hurt!" I say at her shocked gaze, concerned she will find me weak. "I'll be able to walk on it, I promise!"

"I am more concerned with the fact you dont know how deadly a demon wound can be" She leads me to a stone and rolls up my pant leg. She probes with her fingers around the gash. It bleeds steadily. From her belt, she takes a roll of gauze and clinically wraps the wound.

"You will need to see a healer, but you will be fine for now. Come." I stand with her help and my ankle snarls at me.

I ignore it. It is only pain.

We walk on.


	2. Introductions and Realizations

It was a while before me and Cassandra talked again. There were too many demons and the ache in my bones was getting worse.

  
Cassandra was too pre-occupied with keeping me alive to speak.

  
After a while however, I heard the ringing of bells again, this time much smaller and higher than previous. I opened my mouth to speak when Cassandra shouted.

  
"We are getting close to the rift! You can hear the fighting!" She dashed up the snowy stair with out hesitation. _Fighting? I thought we were alone..._

  
"Wait, who is fighting?" I yelled forward to her, trying my best to catch up. My wounded ankle was screaming and my mouth tasted like blood. I wondered how long I would live after all this.

  
"You'll see soon. We must help them." There was a note of desperation in the Seekers voice. Before, it had been hard with a sharp tone, softened occasionally by pity. Now, I could see the frailty underneath. She was barely holding on better than I was.

  
We came to a bridge on fire, and then bells became deafening. Constant ringing of a chorus of a bass choir.

  
The spell was broken when Cassandra lept over a ledge, sword in hand. I paused at the ridge and nearly fell off.

  
I saw the rift and my heart twisted.

  
I scrambled down the ledge, coming near as the last shade died.

  
My hand was grabbed and I looked into sky-blue eyes.

  
"Quickly, before more come through!" The stranger shouted over the din and then my eyes met the crystal and fire of the rift.

  
At first pain and a cacophony of bells. Then between the moment of discord and a ringing silence, i heard a voice whisper.

  
_"And who are you?"_

  
Unable to respond, I yanked my hand back, as if violently closing a string bag.

  
The world went silent and painful and numb all at once.

  
My knees buckled and my new acquaintance caught me.

  
"What did you do?" I asked dazedly, trying to shake the feeling of cold fire from my mind.

  
A winded chuckle and I was helped up. "I did nothing. The credit is yours" I was given a once over and set back on my feet.

  
I looked down at the seeping green. "You mean this dont you?" I held up the hand, palm towards him. For a moment, he looked sad and angry, but then it was gone with no trace of it being there.

  
I studied him for a moment, before recognition seeped in. Solas, rift-mage and font of wisdom, gave a brief smile. "What ever magic opened the Breach also put that mark upon your hand. I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts that were opened in the Breach's wake." He eyed my glowing hand and the staff. "It seems I was correct."

  
From behind me, boots crunched in the snow. "Which means it could also close the Breach itself." I looked at Cassandra from behind my bangs as she studied my hand.

  
Solas nodded in agreement."That is possible, yes." He turned to me again. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation". That simple statement caused a sudden lurch in my stomach and a cold, biting ache in my heart.

  
A third voice spoke form behind us and I turned, greeted by a dwarf in a red shirt and a sudden rush of joy. "Well that's good to know. Here I'd thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever" My joy-bringer walked closer, allowing my to get a better look at him. "Names Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tag-along" He winked at Cassandra with the last statement and I found myself smiling for the first time in hours.

  
"I like your crossbow. Is she custom?" I stifled a laugh at his expression.

  
"She sure is. Me and Bianca have been through alot together" He gave his crossbow a fond look.

  
"Bianca? Pretty name for a pretty girl."

  
"Not just pretty. She'll be great company in the valley" At this, Cassandra gave a quiet snarl.

  
"Absolutely not! Your help is appreciated Varric, but-" Varric cut her off, expression more serious than before.

  
"Have you been in the Valley lately Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You _need_ me" The two stared down, neither budging from their stance. Finally Cassandra made a disgusted noise and turned away.

  
"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased you still live." He gave me a brief smile.

  
"He means 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'" Varric cut in. I blinked at Varric and then look to Solas.

  
"I thank you for your help then. Hopefully it wasn't too much of a burden on you."

  
Solas shook his head. "Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process."

  
The quiet uncertainty in his voice chilled me more than anything. In the story I remembered, Solas was wise and he seemed to know too much. For him to be uncertain filled me with a cold fear.

  
"Cassandra. You should know that the magic involved here is unlike anything I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I would find it hard to believe any mage wields this kind of power."

  
'Not a mage? What about that staff she carries?" Varric piped up from pulling a bolt from a pile of rags.

  
"Indeed, why do you carry a staff?" Solas said with curiosity.

  
"I don't know how to handle a sword and I can vaguely remember swinging something like it before. The only difference is this one has a blade instead of a flag." I fidgeted with my weapon, wincing from the incredulous look I received.

  
"I thought you said you were better with a pole-arm" Cassandra said stunned.

  
"It's a pole and it's a weapon, so it's arms. I didn't lie." I defended.

  
I heard a choked off laugh from behind me. "This is defiantly going in my next book." Varric muttered.

  
Cassandra sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "We must get to the forward camp quickly. Come along."

  
Looking at the others, we began to follow.

  
"So, what your name kid?" The storyteller said, wiping blood and ichor of a bolt.

  
"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked back.

  
Looking up he raised a brow. "Is there a reason I shouldn't know your name?"

  
I looked to the tear in the sky. "Well, if I die, wouldn't it be better if you didn't know?"

  
Something about my statement made him pause. I jogged forward to Cassandra and didn't wait for him to respond. Its better this way, I whispered to myself. The death of someone you don't know is easier to take.

  
Ahead, I heard the sound of ice breaking.

  
I gritted my teeth against the pain in my chest and pushed the taste of blood away.

  
I couldn't die yet. Not until they were safe.


	3. Fighting and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, so my resolution this year is to write constantly and consistantly. So, Im gonna try to update AT LEAST every monday. You might get 2 chapters per week, but im gonna promise at least a chapter per week. If I dont, feel free to pester me. 
> 
> Also! I made a blog for Viridian: twirlinginthefade.tumblr.com . Its mostly bits that Viridian would think, or feel, or pictures of her. I made her in the actual game, so we have some screen shots of her scattered through the blog. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

It was sometime until we all talked again. Varric hadn’t tried to talk to me after my blase comment about my possibly impending death. He teased Cassandra mostly, when we weren’t killing shades and wraiths. Finally, as we were going up a steep hill near a broken down and burning cottage, Varric spoke up.

 

“So, did you do it?” The question was both vague and pointed enough that it was easy to tell what he was talking about.

“Honestly? I don't remember. The last thing I remember besides the woman was that i was home. Me and my sister were on our off day. Then after a while it gets...blurry. Most of my memory is blurry right now. I could tell you my favorite colour, but I can't remember what my mother looks like, or my father's name.” The admission makes Cassandra look sharply at me. I glance behind to Solas and Varric. Varric looks contemplative, while Solas has an expression of repressed sadness. 

 

“Maybe you should make up a story” Varric suggests, deep in thought. 

 

“Im not much of a storyteller. How about you write one for me? I prefer adventure over tragedy.” I snark back.

 

I get a smile and before long, we are at the forward camp. In between us and the camp is another rift. The shades are stronger now, or maybe I am getting weaker. Both are plausible at this point. After the rift is sealed, I pause to catch my breathe. I can feel my lungs laboring, trying to recover. I briefly feel a slender hand on my upper back. 

 

“The forward camp is just ahead. Do you need help walking?” Solas says, carefully pulling his hand away. 

 

“No, I’ll be fine. Just hard to breathe is all. I just need a moment.” I reply, straightening and standing up. I nod to Cassandra and she frowns but shouts to the guards to open the gate. 

 

A good deal of the scouts and soldiers on the bridge are injured, some gravely, some only minor wounds. Across the bridge I see Sister Leliana and a man in a familiar uniform. Glancing at the sun decal and the black cap, I realize it's a Chantry uniform, likely for a lesser brother if an assumption is to be made with the lack of finery.

 

I grab one of the health potions from the crate to replace with one I sipped on earlier. My ankle still throbs but it aches less now. Apparently, the elfroot potions only replace blood and promote clotting in minor wounds. Demon wounds tend to have some sort of compound in then that causes infection easily and flesh-rot as Cassandra calls it. Solas was willing to take a look, but there were too many shades to worry about, with the addition that my hand kept going off. The first time they heard me muffle my screams, Varric looked like he was going to be sick. The blood I coughed up after was the icing on the fucking cake.

 

As we approach the table, I notice the Chantry members are argueing, going back and forth about whether or not to continue with their campaign. When we get to the table the Brother directs a hateful glare towards us. “Ah, here they come” he sneers. It takes longer than I would hope to remember Chancellor Roderick. He looks older in real life, wizened and weary. 

 

Leliana brightens a bit seeing Cassandra. “You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-” He cuts in with a shaken head and a violent hand movement. 

 

“I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux for execution” He sneers. Cassandra is having none of his posturing.

 

“You order me? You are a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat!” Cassandra steps forward, as if to physically intimidate and injure the priest.  I resist the urge to tug on Cassandra’s arm, if only to make it so I can do it myself.

 

Roderick straightens and replaces his sneer with a scowl. “And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!” He too steps forward. Jeez these people are confrontational.

 

Leliana steps in, trying to prevent fists from flying. “We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.” Her frown is small, but glancing at her hands, I can tell she is just as angry as Cassandra is. Most Sisters don't have clenched hands next to very sharp knives. I take a tiny step back and behind Cassandra. Something tells me Leliana won't just stop at shanking Roderick if it comes to blows. I’d like my organs inside please.

 

“Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey  _ her _ orders on the matter!” The argument is getting loud and if there is one thing i remember about my past, its that i do not like people yelling.

 

“How about this: we close the Breach and you guys can fight after demons stop flying out of a hole in the sky” I snap. I'm very done. My arm hurts, my leg hurts, I slept on a thrice-damned stone floor and I am cold. I am about five seconds from asking for Leliana’s knife and cutting someone.

 

The tiny group looks at me in surprise. Roderick looks incensed, Cassandra and Leliana have expressions of minor shock. Solas and Varric look like they saw a puppy holding a knife running towards them.

 

“You are the one who caused it in the first place!” Roderick is coming closer and it takes everything I have not to shrink back. In my mind there is another person shouting and when he shouted, there was always pain. But I stand my ground beside Cassandra. I will not show weakness here.

 

Roderick turns to Cassandra. “Call a retreat seeker. Our position here is hopeless.” For a moment he looks weary and cold. But then his glance turn towards me and it disappears into anger.

 

“We can stop this before it’s too late.” my Seeker insists. 

 

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all of your soldiers.” the Chancellor counters.

 

“We must get to the temple. Its the quickest route.”

 

Leliana steps in again. “But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”

 

“We lost an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky” Cassandra argues. She  _ really _ wants to go with the soldiers. 

 

Roderick shakes his head. “Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.” 

 

I am about to butt in and say something, when the now constant singing turns bass-heavy and my hand sparks. Immediately I clutch my hand to my chest and muffle myself. At this point, the pain is near constant, with spikes of worse. I see Varric look at me in concern from the corner of my eye. I give him a reassuring look with makes him more concerned.

 

“What do you think we should do?” Cassandra asked. I took me longer than i would like to admit to realize she is speaking to me.

 

“You want my opinion?” I reply, arching a brow. 

 

Roderick scoff as Cassandra nods. “You are the one with the mark” Solas interjects.

 

“And the one we have to keep alive. So prisoner. Pick.” Cassandra affirms.

 

I run through the options. Bunch of soldiers and safety, **_OR_** possibly saving a group of scouts and danger. The decision isn't hard to make. 

 

“We take the mountain pass.” If I say it confidently enough, hopefully they won't notice my shaking hands.

 

Cassandra frowns, but behind her I see Leliana’s shoulders get looser. I’m glad she is relieved. Because there are ladders and demons up there, and i am terrified of both.

 

It will be worth it if we can save the scouts though.

 

“Leliana” Cassandra says aside to the Sister. “Bring everyone left in the valley. _Everyone_.”

 

Leliana nods and begins to motion to a messenger. 

 

The Seeker motions for us to follow and as we pass him, Roderick hisses to her. “On your head be the consequences Seeker.”

 

Cassandra flinches slightly. 

  
I know better. If this fails, it's gonna be on me. 


	4. Through the Mountain

The journey up to the mountain was, as always in a place called ‘The Frostbacks’, hella cold. At this point, my ankle no longer bothered me. With the fact that my shoes were mostly thin fabric with only a small amount of padding, it was hard to keep any warmth in. The added stress of my hand and the fact that if i messed up here, the entirety of Thedas would fall, I was not feeling the best at the moment.

The first ladder we came across was easily the most daunting. Due to the fact that most on my line was short, I was not the best with heights. Most of my experience was going up the ladder to the place above our performing stage at my high school. The catwalk ladder was better supported by far.

From behind me, Cassandra pipes up. “The tunnel should be ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it.” She frowns up the ladder before climbing up. Solas makes sure his staff is secure before climbing up himself. I can hear them talking as he reaches the top.

‘What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?”

A tiny grunt from Varric has he begins to haul himself up. Cassandra speaks again. “Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths.”

As Varric gets to the top, I look behind me. The path down to the bridge wouldn't be too bad. I could just say I changed my mind. As I contemplate not going up the ladder, Varric shouts down.

“You okay Kid?” I look up to see him leaning over the edge, strawberry-blonde hair a contrast to the fresh snow.

“I'm coming. I was making sure my spear wouldn't fall” I shout back. He nods and disappears again. I can hear the murmur of their conversation as I climb. The rough wood of the ladder cuts into my palms and the mark sparks for a moment. I ignore it and keep it hidden as I reach the top. No need to concern them anymore.

We go up the next two ladders with little speech. Solas and Cassandra speak for a while about the chances that some places may be collapsed. Varric looks back at my every once in awhile, concerned each time i so much as make a noise. Soon, we are at the tunnel. Even from here, I know there are demons. Weak shades and wraiths, but I can feel the wrongness of the air. I noticed Shades suck the reality out of a space, leaving you dream-drunk and weak. Better for rift mages, worse for most others. Wraiths were just distracting annoyances who shot possibly lethal fade-balls at you.

Cassandra charged first going for the large Shade in the middle of the room. Varric went for the Wraith in the corner and Solas went for the other. When the Shade knocked Cassandra down, i rushed forward and impaled the thing head on spear, twisted and then tugged the blade down, causing its head to be dragged down and the rest of the body to go down with it.  
The opening was all Cassandra needed to ensure the Shade wouldn't rise again. With a quick silver swing, the Shades head was off.

Varric made a small noise as I planted my foot on its head and yanked my blade free. “You're getting pretty quick with that spear.” He eyed the ichor covered polearm I held.

My mouth twitched. “I’m a quick learner I guess. Or maybe I’ve done this before” I shrug. My memories are coming in dashes now, bits coming faster and faster. Most happen when triggered, others come naturally.

I glance to Solas, remembering he fought a Wraith to himself. Glowy annoyance or not, there is a chance of harm. But other than a slightly singed capelet and sweat, he is unharmed. He looks up at my gaze and raises a brow. “Yes?” he inquires.

“I wanted to ensure you were alright.” I explain, walking to him. I hand him a scrap of fabric that isn't covered in blood to wipe the sweat off. “Do you need to rest?”

He shakes his head. “I will be fine. We need to be going”

Cassandra makes a noise of assent and we continue.

There are other beings in the tunnel. More Shades and Wraiths. As we get out of the tunnel, two things catch my eye. One is the open sky, partially blocked with huge black spikes on the horizon. The second is a group of corpses lying sprawled on the ground. I swallow thickly as Varric sighs.

“Guess we found the scouts.”Varric walks over to one. He gently waves his hand over her face, closing her once brown eyes.

From behind me, Cassandra goes to another scout and counts. “This cannot be all of them”

“So the others could be holed up ahead?” I can hear a slender thread of hope in Varric's voice, wavering and barely there. I squeeze his shoulder as I pass, not wasting time.

“Our priority must be the Breach. If we don’t seal it soon, no one will be safe.” Solas is trying not to look at the bodys I notice. Something like guilt clouds his eyes and I hear Varric retort as I climb down the ladder.

“I'm leaving that to the kid with the glowy hand other there”

We rush down the hill, the chance of others being near speeding our feet. The din of bells makes me run faster. Cassandra run after me when she sees the rift ahead.

One of the soldiers yells out her name and Cassandra runs a Shade down with her shield, the two going back to back.

We defeat the wave of demons, and for a moment the rift is quiet. I reach my hand out to seal it and then I am hit with a sudden wave of fear. From the green circles of energy on the ground, a pair of spindly monsters burst from the ground. One lets out a scream and goes for the nearest warm body.

A warm body that happens to be me.

I scream in answer and lash out, blade flickering in the bright sun. I hear a bolt whistle next to my ear and i feel a minor sting as I flinch away. The Terror scrambles towards the both of us, Varric positioned right behind me, firing bolts at its face. I notice a spot on where a person's heart would be and I swing up, working with Varric to put the Terror down. Soon, my block isn't enough to stop it and I see a claw swiping at the left side of my face. The sting left behind is cold and a shiver goes down my spine. Fortunately, the swipe was all Varric needed. From under my left ear, a bolt sails into the demon's face, allowing me to stab my blade under its chin, skewering its head onto the blade. It makes a strange gurgle sound and collapses, pulling my spear with it.

I let go of my blade, turning towards the rift once more. I ignore the blood on my face and latch onto the rift, feeling around for the leak point and pulling like a dentist ripping out a rotted tooth. The rift-song turns to heavy bass for a moment before imploding with a near silent boom.

“Sealed, as before” a deep voice says behind me. I see Solas walk up to my right side. He turns to me, smiling. “You are becoming proficient at this.”

I answer with a small weak smile as I turn fully to him. The blood drains from his face in a split second as Varric speaks.

“Lets hope it works on the big one. You okay kid? It look like it-” Varric stops in his tracks, staring at my face.

I am about to question both of them about the staring, when I hear Cassandra mentioning me.

“-insisted we come this way” Cassandra says to a soldier in a hood and mask.

They turn to me, the soldier smiling behind her mask and Cassandra’s eyes latched onto what I now realize it probably _not_ a shallow scratch on my face.

“It was worth saving you, if we could.” I affirm to the soldier, giving them a slight nod.

The soldier bows back. “Then you have my sincere gratitude.”

  
Cassandra cuts in, fist clenching. “The way into the valley behind us is clear, for the moment. Go, before that changes.”

The soldier salutes and barks to her troupe. “Quickly now!”

I watch them run to the path to the tunnel back, hoping that more demons won't spawn until they get to safety.

“Prisoner” I hear Cassandra bark. I look to her to quickly and my head swims. I feel a pair of strong hands steady me.

“Whoa there kid. You took a pretty nasty swing. Let's get you patched up.” I can hear Varric sooth me, and a hand tilts my chin up. Thick liquid is poured into my mouth and I struggle to swallow, the consistency making me almost gag. After that, I can feel a wet rag swipe the wound, pulling at the edges. I can't feel anymore pain, all my nerves focused into my hand.

My vision comes back after a moment, after I realize that I am squeezing my eyes shut. Varric’s crinkled brow is the first thing I see, followed by Cassandra’s scowl and Solas’s hand clenched around his staff. I struggle to my feet, ignoring Varric’s warning not to.

“We have to keep moving. Holes in the sky don’t seal themselves” I joke weakly.

I jerk my staff from the pile of goop that was once a demon and hear the others start after me.

‘ _Just keep moving_ ’ I whisper mentally to myself. ‘ _I have to keep moving._ ’


	5. Burning Out An Infection

The climb down is mostly quiet. Varric and Solas are chattering about possibilities of holes erupting in the fade spontaneously, while Cassandra stares me down from my right. I keep quiet, not trusting my voice anymore. The winding path easily distracts me, as I count the steps (32, then 16, then 22). Soon the smell of roasted meat and ash fills my nose. We round a corner and I am hit with a memory. My knees buckle as Solas and Varric affirm where we are.

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes” Solas mutters.

“What's left of it” Varric says quietly.

I see Cassandra walk up and I feel her hand grab my upper arm. She points to a spot among the bodies. “That is where you walked out of the fade and our soldiers found you. They said they saw a woman behind you.” She pauses as she drags me up. I waver before finding my footing, carefully not looking anywhere but her. “No one knows who she was.”

We walk carefully through the bodies, trying not to step on the skulls and bones of the dead. Cassandra keeps her hand on my arm, gripping my sweater tightly. The fabric twists in her grip and it helps ground me. Soon we approach a still smoldering hall. From there I get my first close up look at the Breach.

In the center of my vision a huge emerald crystal twitches and flickers, never staying the same. From it rises viridian smoke , swirling and dancing in the winter sun. The sound from the Breach was the most powerful thing though.

The Breach _sung_.

Before it had been whispers, and small brass bells in the wind. Now the breach was all but screaming at me, and the bells were gongs, beating out a heavy tattoo. I hear Varric inhale sharply next to me. I couldn't even feel Cassandra let my sleeve go, or see Solas flick a glance to me.

“Thank the Maker! You're here” I hear Sister Leliana shout from behind me. I lower my gaze from the screaming wound and look back. Leliana is flanked by a squad of soldiers and she looks relieved to see Cassandra.

“Leliana. Take your men and have them stationed around the Temple.” Cassandra orders gently. Leliana nods and motions to her soldiers, who follow easily. Cassandra turns to me then, expression grave. “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

I exhale shakily. “I’ll try, but I don't even know if I can reach that, much less close it”. Cassandra’s mouth twists, but she nods.

“This rift is the first and it may be the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach” Solas says calmly, as if the rift in question wasn't 50 feet high and the person closing it wasn't the size of a tall dwarf.

“Then let's find a way down” Cassandra doesn’t grip my arm again, instead opting to put a hand on my upper back and begins to guide me. “Be careful” She says aside to Varric and Solas as I stumble on a stone sticking up from the wreckage.

Leliana accompanies us for a portion before breaking off to aid her scouts. From around us, I hear a voice begin to speak.

“Now is the hour of our victory” a deep rumble says around us, causing the hand on my back to jerk. “Bring forth the sacrifice”

“What are we hearing?” my Seeker asks aloud, fear threading her voice.

Solas answers. “At a guess? The person who created the Breach”

We pass a pair of archers and I am hit with discordant notes and I flinch at the sight of red crystals jutting from the burned soil. Varric sucks air through his teeth behind me and there is a growl in his voice.

“You know this stuff is red lyrium Seeker” I can see him cast a surprisingly vicious look at the crystals. The expression doesn’t fit the normally warm dwarf and I find myself wanting to grasp his hand.

“I can see it Varric” Cassandra grits out. The hand on my back tightens until it’s grasping the fabric again. I resist the urge to roll my shoulders and stay quiet.

“But what's it doing here?” the archer hisses.

This time Solas responds. Magic could have drawn the lyrium up from beneath the temple, corrupted it...” He trails off, gazing at the blood coloured shards.

“Its evil” Varric huffs. “Whatever you do, don't touch it” He says to me. That was fine with me. Between the Breach and the lyrium, I could feel a headache forming. The idea of touching it made my stomach turn.

The voice from earlier echos again. “Keep the sacrifice still”

But this time, a woman's voice shouts out in reply. “Someone help me!”

Cassandra gasps and her hand is gone, going to her sword in shock. “That was Divine Justinia’s voice!”

We finally get to the bottom of the Temple and I see Varric and Solas jump down. Cassandra vault down as well and I sigh. I very carefully sit on the edge and turn, holding the edge and dangling for a moment before dropping down. I turn after my drop to see a series of raised brow.

“What?” I query before I am almost knocked off my feet at a sudden boom, followed by my hand sparking.

“Someone help me!” The voice of who I now is the Divine echos through the pit.

Then I hear my voice come through the rift. “What the hell is going on here?!”

Cassandra whips her head towards me, eyes wilder than before. “That was your voice. The Divine called out to you but...” A crackle from the rift makes her trail off and a flash of white light blind us for a moment.

The scene before us is something out of a horror movie. A huge shadowy figure towers over a bound woman in a white, red and gold robe. From the side I see myself barge in. My clothes, i notice, are already ripped, and the side of my face is bruised. What happened to me?

“What the hell is going on here?” Past!Me demands, scowl firmly set on our face.

Justinia struggles and shouts to me. “Run while you can! Warn them!”

The shadow figure ignores her plea and focuses on the other me. “We have an intruder” He raises a clawed hand and points to me. “Kill the child”

With another flash, the scene is gone and Cassandra is immediately in my face.

“You were there! Who attacked?! The Divine, is she...” My expression must tell her what she needs to know, because she trails off quietly.

“I'm sorry Seeker. I don’t remember” I whisper to her, wishing I could say something that could comfort her.

“The fade bleeds here. Everything that we are seeing has already happened Seeker.” Solas pauses, looking at the Breach. “The rift is not sealed, but it is closed, albeit temporarily. I believe the with the mark, we can open the rift and seal it, for good this time. However, opening the will attract attention from the other side.” Solas looks to Cassandra with the last statement, who nods.

“That means demons! Stand ready!” She shouts to the archers and soldiers around us. She nods to me and I brace myself.

When I connect to the rift, it feels different. Bigger, stronger. Deeper. I grasp at the tattered stitches holding the rift closed and yank the infected wound apart, trying to get to the core.

The rift expands and the area is suddenly more crowded as a huge spikey being jolts into existence.

The demon come through in lightning and screams. It floats for a moment, before dropping to the ground with a rumble. I hear Cassandra shout and all hell breaks loose.

The archers begin to shoot, arrows whistling and burying themselves in it hide. I see Cassandra and some of the other warriors charge forth, yelling battle cries.

Solas and Varric flank me, pushing me to and fro, trying to get me away from the demon.

It doesn't work.

The demon strikes out, lightning building around it. A claw catches Cassandra and she goes flying, but gets up within moments. I glance to her and see a determined expression, but little blood.

“Solas” I hiss to the mage. His ear twitches and I continue. “Cover Cassandra with a barrier. She needs it more than I do” He gives me an incredulous look and I roll my eyes before motioning to Varric. “I think I’ll be fine”

He hesitates before I see a blue waver around Cassandra.

I look around for an opening, trying to get to the rift. I gaze around the soldiers before I see it. I slip out from behind Varric, and avoid Solas as I run for the space. The soldier's eyes flicker to me as I come up behind them. I ignore their gaze and focus on the rift, its green crystalline form taking up my mind.

I flick my hand out and beg for a connection. When it comes, it is brutal. The rope of fade-stuff wraps around my hand from the inside, buzzing like an angry wasp on fire. I pull and feel it struggle, like a half-awake patient becoming an amputee. They want the infection gone, but can't comprehend the need for pain. Soon, some of the infection drain and it collapses suddenly. I hear the demon scream and the shouts of the others. My vision blacks for a moment and I feel armored gauntlets on my arms, holding me up.

“Come on! We need you awake.” One of the soldiers persists. The two keep me up, while I recover, only for the rift to open again, bringing Shades into the world.

Some sidle over to a group of archers, who are quick to dispatch them with a flurry of arrows. Others come for me and and my soldiers. One drops my arm, brandishing a great-sword. Her swings are huge, but they get the job done. The other stays with me, shield and sword cradling me. I can hear the rift change tone again, and this time, my body is too weak to fight the impulse. My entire arm feels like it's on fire when it connects, raw and sick. I can feel my arm both getting stronger with all the fade coming into my body, but beginning to break apart under the strain of reality seeping out between the fade-pieces.

The rift collapses once more and it's hard to breathe, too much, not enough.

There is someone, warm hands coaxing me to open my mouth. I drink what I can and taste metal still.

“Come on kid, one more” A sweet voice tells me.

If these two survive, I'm keeping them.

I nod, and try to move, feeling like static has taken up my lower half. My sweet voiced swinger hushes me. “Don't try to move yet. You only need to do it once more, then you can rest.”

I hold that hope in my heart and heavy bass returns, rattling my heart in my chest with every gong.

My eyes won't stay open for very long now.

I want to rest.

I hear a cheer erupt from near me and I blink open tired eyes to see the huge demon in a pile of blood. Cassandra turns and it feels like stop motion. Blink, a turn, blink, shock, blink and the sound of a shout.

I look away and lurch forward, uncaring of the grasping hands and shouting.

No more songs, no more pain.

The connection this time is peaceful and I can feel nothing.

I am floating, drifting. For a moment, I see light in the blackness of the between.

I feel warmth and peaceful arms around my waist.

“Rest now my Chosen” A deep rumble says and I feel the rift close around me, collapsing into the air and I cannot breathe, can't think, can't feel.  
I hear someone rush to me, shouting for a healer. The clanking of metal, the softer song of magic, the whir of gears.

Then, nothing.


	6. Haven-Sent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry! I had things to do yesterday, so i wasn't able to post it. Because of my lateness, I'll try to do an extra long chapter next week. Maybe even two? 
> 
> Enjoy!

I wake up shuddering from a dream I don't remember in a room I don't recognize. Gasping for air, my eyes flicker around the room until they land on a very scared looking elf, who then proceeds to drop a crate of something on her foot.

“I'm sorry! I didn't know you were awake, I swear!” She says, looking scared and I can see her hands shaking from across the room.

“It's okay, you didn't wake me up. Are you okay? That can't have been comfortable to drop” I carefully sit up, aware of small aches that logically should be bigger.

I do not expect her to throw herself into a kneeling bow. “I beg your forgiveness and your blessing! I am but a humble servant” She practically cries out. I blink in surprise as she staggers to her feet and stutters out the rest. “You’re in Haven my lady. They say you saved us! The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!” She shifts from foot to foot, eyes darting to the door.

“Then the danger is over?”

“I'm only saying what I heard, I didn't mean anything by it!” She turns towards the door next. “I'm sure Lady Cassandra will want to know that you have awakened. She said ‘At Once!’”

I blink, bewildered at her behavior. “And where is she?” I ask softly.

“In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. ‘At once’ She said!” The girl takes off nearly running out the door. I look after her, seeing a glimpse of a crowd and snow.

“Well that wasn't weird at all” I mutter, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Something catches my eye from my left.

The green rip in my palm is smaller, and less painful but still there. I roll my wrist and am surprised with how mobile it feels. Before, it had been hard to close or open my hand. It had been stuck in a near permanent state of nerve pull, a strange shape that felt more like a claw than anything else.

At least the angry fire bees had left, leaving sleepy wasps in its place.

Finally, I try to stand and nearly fall on my face. The only thing that stops me is the bedpost and quick reflexes. My legs feel shaky and my vision greys out for a moment before I stabilize. I take a deep breath and shakily step forward. A few more reveal that I can in fact walk again.

I look around to get a better look at everything and notice a small mirror on the table. I gently lift it to get a better look at myself and wince.

Once, my hair had been soft brown waves cut into a pixie. Now, the waves were gone and I could feel the unwashed oils in my hair. Ugh. On one side of my face, a long scar ran from my temple to just to the left of my mouth. It was jagged and I gently pressed it, to find it sore. ‘ _Magic then_ ’ I thought. So healing could only do much.

My eyes were still deep brown but i noticed something around the rim. I looked closer and saw that just around the iris, a halo of bright green lingered. ‘ _Wonder if that's gonna affect my vision_.’

I put the mirror down and look to the door. The Seeker was waiting for me, but there were people. Lots of people, who had previously not been happy with me. My eyes sweep around again until I see a window.

I carefully boost myself up and out the window. I peer around the cabin to see rows of people gazing at the door whispering. Um, _no_.

I creep around the cabin and carefully stay along the wall, hiding near the stones and the bushes.It takes a little, but I finally get to the Chantry.

 _‘Now, how do i get in?’_ I look around and see a small window. It's too big for most, likely to just let light in, but I'm small and determined. I sneak into the bushes and crawl into the window. I end up falling on my face onto a box and lay there for a moment getting my breathe back.

I open the door quietly, and peer out. Guards and Chantry sisters mill about, some fretting and twisting their hands. Others look excited for something. I gently open the door and step out, keeping my eyes down and walking quickly to where I know the war room is. I can hear Chancellor Roderick through the door, shouting and making a auditory show of himself.

I resist the urge to kick down the door and simply pry it open. The scene that greets me is hostile. Cassandra and Roderick arguing, snarling and shouting. I see Leliana just past them and catch her eye. Her brow raises and she clears her throat.

The Chancellor turns, breaking his chain of beration and scowls at me. He motions to the guards on either side of me. “Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial!”

I feel the slightest brush of metal against my clothes and start when Cassandra gives her own order.

“Disregard that and leave us” The Seeker says calmly and I hear the guards leave, closing the door behind them.

“You walk a dangerous line Seeker” Roderick warns. Cassandra scoffs in response.

“The Breach is sealed, but it is still a threat. I cannot ignore it”

  
“I did everything I could to close it, and it nearly killed me” I resist the urge to fiddle with my hands.

“And yet you live.” Roderick bites back. “A _convenient_ result as far as you're concerned”

“Have a care Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face.” Cassandra says, looking at the map. Leliana step out from the shadows now, poised and ready.

“Someone was behind the explosion in the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died in the explosion” Her gaze settles on Roderick and hardens. “Or perhaps they have allies that yet live”

“I am a suspect?” Roderick sputters, looking for all the world offended. ‘ _Doesnt feel nice does it_ ’

“You and many others”

“But not the prisoner?” Roderick sounds indignant now, like he wasn't expecting to get accused of murder in the middle of an investigation.

“I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help” Cassandra intercepts, taking the conversation back for now.

“So, her survival, that - _thing_ on her hand? All a coincidence?” Roderick is slowly getting redder now, and I have a feeling he is going to be matching his robes soon.

Cassandra shakes her head. “Providence” _what_ “The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour” She gives me a small smile, not noticing my minor panic.

“So you’ve changed your mind about me?” I am so confused. Last time I saw her, she was about ready to kill me herself.

“I was wrong. Perhaps I still am. But I will not pretend you are not what we needed when we needed it”

_Oh._

“The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it” Leliana confirms, giving Cassandra a look. The Seeker returns it and I wonder what they are thinking.

“That Is not for you to decide!” Roderick shouts, stepping forward, only to flinch back when Cassandra drops a huge book onto the table.

“You know what this is Chancellor? It is a writ from the Divine herself, granting us authority to act. As of _now_ , I declare the Inquisition reborn.” She stands tall again, staring the Brother down. She strides forward, backing Roderick into a wall and presses a finger into his chest.

“We _will_ close the Breath, we _will_ find those responsible and we _will_ restore order, _with or without your approval_ ” She marks each statement with a jab to Roderick's chest. The two stare down for a moment after her declaration, before Roderick huffs and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

Leliana sighs. “This is the Divines directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who would stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers and no Chantry support” For a moment, her shoulders slump and I am caught in a memory of a younger her, sweet and full of life. Where did that girl go?

“But we have no choice” Cassandra puts her hand on Leliana’s shoulder and squeezes before letting go. “We must act now. With you by our side.” She turns to me at the last statement and I see the brightness in her sea-glass eyes.

“If you are trying to restore order...” I trail off, and Leliana picks it up.

“That is the plan”

“Please. Help us fix this before it's too late” Cassandra looks into my changed eyes, hopeful.

I nod and extend my hand.

“Viridian Bron, daughter to Aurora, stands with you Seeker Pentaghast. Now and until the end of Chaos.”


	7. Pledges and Not-Heros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viridian watches important events, and intervenes on others.

After the pledge, Cassandra asked me to stand quietly out of the way while she and the new advisers had a meeting. Leliana watches me in curiosity as I pick a small chair and fold myself into the corner. Soon an armored blond man and a beautiful bronzed lady in a gold dress walk into the room.

I recognize the first as Cullen Stanton Rutherford, formerly of Kinloch Circle and Kirkwall. The first place has my heart aching for a reason I cannot name.

The second figure is Lady Josephine Montilyet, Ambassador to the Inquisition. Both of them look at my quiet shaded figure but neither make a comment when Leliana simply nods.

They spend an hour reading through the book on the table before someone makes a move. Cassandra is the first to stand, followed by Leliana. Knight Rutherford and Lady Montilyet both glance back to me before leaving. I can hear the people begin to move around and I leave the room as well.

I poke my head outside and see some of the Sisters outside jump. None of them saw me come in, and now I am leaving without them really noticing. Another weird point in my favor. Lovely.

I stay quiet, watching the scene I remember so well. The releasing of the ravens, putting up the announcement. Cassandra parting a sea of soldiers looking like a queen.

All very cinematic until I am lead to Cassandra's side by Cullen's hand on my shoulder and I nearly trip over the unexpected contact.

I ignore the look he gives me and march over to the Seeker.

“Thank you” the Seeker says aside to me as we walk back to the Chantry. I look at her confused.

“For what?”

“For staying. You could have left. None of Leliana’s scouts saw you sneak out of the cabin. They would not have noticed you leaving Haven and going off on your own until it was too late. Even with all the hostility, you stayed.” She looked down to me, curiosity in her eyes. “Why did you choose to stay?”

I sighed. “Because someone needed to help you. I am going to try to be that someone. Even if it leads me to my death”

“A strong sentiment for one so young.”

“I'm twenty-one. I'm not that young.”

Cassandra snorts. “Most would argue with you on that. The advisers and I are going to have a meeting. Walk around Haven for a while, we will call you back when we are ready”

With that dismissal, the Seeker and her colleagues slip into the Chantry and I am left out in the cold of Havens center.

I wonder for a while, keeping my ears open for all the whispers I missed sneaking around and I quickly find myself uncomfortable. Most of it is blind faith and worship. Too many bad things can happen if I let people do that without thinking.

I find Threnn easily. She is talking to a man and dismisses me out of hand. “I’ve got no time to talk with nobles today milady. Your friends are in the cabin next to the Chantry”

Well,someones gonna get a surprise when I get that logging stand. I let my gaze wander until I see a familiar strawberry-blonde ponytail.

“Well now that I'm not dying, I can probably give you my name now” I say, walking up to the dwarf.

He looks up from the fire startled before he gives me a smile. “Ah, our new hero. Well, let's hear it.”

I snort. “I hate to break it to you but it isn't a very heroic name. My name is Viridian Bron, but most people call me Ridi.”

He raised an eyebrow. “That's a marcher name if I ever heard one. How’d you get all the way over here?”

**_shoutingsistermothernopleasenodonttakeme_ **

I shake off the sudden burst of vague memory. “Probably _a lot_ of bad decisions” I sit down on the log near his tiny fire and he follows my lead. Abruptly, he gets serious, looking at me in concern.

“So, now that Cassandra is out of earshot, how are you holding up? I mean, you went from being the most wanted person in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spaced that out over more than a day.”

I give a slightly hysterical laugh. “Technically it's been _three_ days.” He gives me a look and I answer in a small sad smile. “To be honest, I don't know. I woke up to see streets line with people who used to hate me and I ended up _crawling_ out a window to get away from it all, only to find myself in the center of it all again. It’s a lot to take in”

He patted my knee. “I know someone who was like you. She used to be unsure of things, second-guessing her judgments and fretting over what to do better.”

I raised a brow. “Oh? And what happened to her?”

Varric gave a small smile as he stood and walked back to his tent. “She became the Champion of Kirkwall”

With that final tidbit and Varric’s retreat, I stood wondering what to do next. The question was answered when I hear a thud, followed by a small cry.

Following the sound, I found a scene that made me see red.

Before me stood an older man, fat, sweaty and scowling, handling the tiny elfling from before like a beaten dog.

“You little knife-eared bitch! I spent good money on those potions you dropped. Those cost me a fortune!” With the last statement, he threw her to the ground. From my vantage, I could see her eye was bruised and her lip swollen.

Oh, _hell **no**_.

“Excuse me sir, I would highly suggest you stop that” I stated loudly, coming out from my hiding place.

The pig spun, scowling. “I don't know who knocked you on your head missy, but you best run along. Wouldn't want your pretty face to get bruised, now would ye?” He eyed me up and down, licking his lips. Ugh. I kept my marked hand out of sight, just in case.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. Step away from the girl.” I warned, dropping my voice lower. I calmly took a step forward and was unsurprised to see him lunge at me.

There was enough distance to figure out he was going for a hay-maker. I quickly step back and grab his wrist, causing him to follow down and giving me an opportunity. I deliver a solid punch to his ear and cause him to stagger. He tries to blink away the ringing, but I grab his shoulders, head down and drive my knee between his legs, leaving him on the ground dizzy and disoriented.

I land one last kick to his winded chest before turning to the injured girl. As expected, she flinches as I get closer and shrinks into herself.

I lower myself to her level, hands open and raised slightly. “It’s okay. I won’t let him hurt you again”

She gives me a disbelieving look. “That’s what they all say.” she whispers.

I give a crooked smile. “Well I'm not everyone. Come on. Lets get you to the healer.” I extend a hand and help her up, noticing her slight limp. “Miss? Is it okay if I carry you? You’re limping. I dont want to make the injury worse.” I get a small nod and easily lift the girl into a princess carry. The lack of weight is more worrying than anything else. This girl only weighs a little more than a large sack of concrete.

I walk over the prone and whining body of her attacker and she points me to the cabin up the hill. Recognizing the hill as the one Solas lives on, I quickly introduce myself to Adan and lay my charge on one of the beds. I leave the cabin to knock on another. Solas answers the door with a quizzical expression, that clears when he sees me.

“Ah, the Chosen of Andraste, the blessed hero to save us all.” A small smile graces his lips as we stand in the doorway of his cabin. I give a small snort.

“Hero huh? I bet people back home would get a laugh at that” I snark, to get a raised brow.

“You closed a portal to another plane of existence with no guarantee of your own safety to prevent others from dying. I would think hero fits the standard.” Solas replies, eyeing my hands, furrowing at them. My own eye flicker down to see bruised knuckles and I quickly put them behind my back. “What happened to your hands?” He sounds vaguely angry for some reason.

“That's actually what I wanted to ask you about. There is an elf girl in Adan’s cabin that was attacked. From what I can tell, you are good people and I was wondering if you help make her feel safe, either by finding a woman scout to sit with her, or by sitting with her yourself until I get back.” Solas’s ginger brows lift even higher with my statement. His expression settles on solemn when I finish.

“Of course. And your hands?” He looks pointedly at where they are hidden behind me. I give a sharp grin.

“I don't like men who hurt little girls” I give him a slight bow, missing a look of surprise and turn on my heel.

Time to give my new colleagues something to chew on.


	8. Plans and Confronatations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of swearing in this chapter and some misogynistic language. If you are squicked by such things, skip from the point where Viridian books it, to where scouts appear again.

Surprisingly, Cassandra met me at the door of the Chantry with a small smile.

“The others are waiting for you. Walk with me.” She wasn't very talkative at first, waiting until we were halfway through the Chantry when she spoke first. “Does it trouble you?”

I wondered what she was talking about at first until I saw her eyes move to the marked hand. “Not very much. Before it felt like angry fire wasps. Now, it’s like” I paused, knowing static wouldn't translate. “Snow i guess? An all over buzz, but it isn't all at once. It’s...difficult to explain.” I opened the hand in question, still noticing the strange disconnected feeling and stiffness.

Cassandra nodded. “It is, as far as we can tell, the first of its kind. The feeling is bound to be strange. But, what's more important, is that it is now stable, as is the Breach. Hopefully it stays that way.” She looked at the Chantry Sisters before us, nodding to one that silently watched us. “It has given us time, something we did not have before. Solas believes that a second attempt, albeit with more power, would likely succeed in sealing it. Permanently.” She looked pensive for a moment.

“What is it?” I prompted, wondering what could be so thought provoking.

“Solas said that the power needed to close it would need to be at the same level as was used to open it.”

I caught on. “Meaning it was likely more than one person was used to open it in the first place. When we were at the Temple, the Caster said the words sacrifice and he seemed to be commanding someone to go after me. But, what group of people would do such a thing?” I wondered aloud.

“Who knows at this point. Let us hope that whoever we ask to help us seal it isn't the same people who helped to open it.” Cassandra frowned. “We will have to be careful of who we recruit.”

I nodded in agreement. “Careful indeed.”

Soon we reached the door of what now would be our War Room. Cassandra walked in first, and shut the door after I walked in behind her. Even though I knew I was mostly safe here, I tensed anyway, keeping an eye on the other doors to the room.

Cassandra motioned to Ser Rutherford in the center of the room. “May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces”

Cullen grimaced and gave a slight shake of his head. “Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.”

Cassandra then motioned to a vision in gold cloth holding a board. “This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

Lady Josephine gave me a soft smile. “You said your name was Bron correct? Did your family ever live in Crestwood by any chance?”

I blink in surprise. “No my lady. Why?”

“There is a Caer Bronach there, a fortress that has been there since 8:15. It is old, but quite sturdy from what I have heard.”

I gave her a winning smile. “Perhaps when this is over, you could show it to me. I always loved visiting old castles.”

Cassandra cleared her throat and gave me a look. “And of course you know Sister Leliana.”

Leliana gave a slight dip. “My position here involves a degree of-”

“She is our spymaster” Cassandra cut in bluntly.

Leliana sighed. “Yes, _tactfully_ put Cassandra”

I stifled a laugh at the look the two shared. If I did not know the two were simply friends, I would have thought them arguing sisters.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to working with you on stopping whoever caused the sky to fall.” I gave a slight bow, keeping both of my hands behind my back. There was no need to show them my bloodied knuckles just yet. “Seeker Pentaghast says you have a plan?”

“I mentioned we need more power to close the Breach for good.” Cassandra explains.

Leliana nods. “Which means we have to approach the rebel mages for help.” I notice that fact that she includes ‘rebel’ in her words. Not a lover of the circle huh?

Of course, Cullen cuts in. “We need to approach the Templars. The rebel mages are too dangerous to have as allies.” He argues. I can already tell i'm going to have Talks with him about that.

Cassandra huffs. “We need power Commander. Enough power poured into that mark-”

“Could destroy us all” Cullen cuts in, frowning. “The templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it-”

“Pure speculation” Leliana interrupts, eyeing him.

“ _I_ was a Templar. I know what they are capable of” He retorts.

Before the arguing can start again, Josephine cuts in. “Unfortunately, _neither_ of them will talk to us. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition- you in particular” she says, giving me a pointed look.

“Already? You’d think they’d take me to dinner first before declaring me a heretic” I twist my mouth in unhappiness.

Josephine gives a small smile. “Some are calling you, an unknown girl with no ties _anywhere_ , the Herald of Andraste. This frightens the Chantry. Especially with that fact that no one can find where you came from. The remaining cleric have declared it blasphemy, and us heretics for harboring you.” The last statement has Cassandra flinching and Leliana frowning. I resist the urge to touch them both and clasp my hands harder.

“Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt” Cassandra grits out, frowning.

“It limits our options. No one of high standing, certainly no one who leads such a group, will even _talk_ to us.” Josephine frowns at her board in thought.

“You would think they would be more concerned with, oh I don't know, a giant hole in the sky?” I say incredulously. I hate politics. I really do. If the Chancellor comes near me anytime soon, I'm gonna hurt something.

“They are concerned. But they don't think we can help with it” Cullen frowns along with me. Maybe he will be my hitting buddy.

“The Chantry s telling everyone you will make it worse” Josephine interjects.

I open my mouth to speak when Leliana cuts me off. “There is something you can do though. There is a Revered Mother in the Hinterlands. She has asked to meet with you. She is well connected, and knows the clerics better than I. Her assistance would be invaluable.”

“Me? After all the talk of heresy and such, she still wants to talk to me? Why not Seeker Pentaghast?”

“You are the one being called Herald, not I” Cassandra says, with an expression like she would also not like to speak with the Mother.

“From what I can tell of her, she is the kind of woman who likes to see things for herself. You meeting her could solidify our cause.” Leliana picks the string back up, seeing my hesitance.

I nod finally. “You said in the Hinterlands?”

“Yes. She is working with the wounded there. It is a large place, but I will send scouts out to find her for you easier.”

“While you are there, try to expand our influence. The more people on our side, the better.” Cullen interjects.

“Also, if you can find people willing to work for us in other areas, try to recruit them.” the Ambassador adds.

“In the mean time, we need to think of more options. The Herald cannot do this by herself.” Cassandra says, looking at me for a moment, eyes locked on my new scar.

“Thank you Cassandra.”I utter quietly to her. The other make to leave but I speak loudly enough to shock them with my next question.

“Is it normal for people here to go around beating people without cause?” I say, tone even and conversational.

My new advisers all freeze and look at me.

“Pardon?” Josephine says, caught by surprise.

“I found a man beating a young elf woman behind one of the cabins. I am making sure that if someone finds him, oh say, unconscious and bleeding from a broken nose, that she wont be at fault.” I bring my hands forward from behind my back, showing my knuckles.

“ _What?!_ Who-” Josephine is cut off when a scout barges in, looking out of breathe.

“Sister Leliana! One of our agents found a merchant unconscious behind one of our buildings. We brought him to Adan, but one of his patients there went hysterical! The merchant woke up, but its causing a big scene!”

The advisers took a look at me, before I started booking it to the cabin. Cassandra and Cullen followed me, slower in their armor.

_

The scene I arrive at was not unlike the one before. The merchant was screaming at Solas, who stood unflinching in front of the girl from before. The girl was crying, curled up and away from the scene. Adan was on the ground, bruised in the face, but breathing.

At the sound of approaching feet, the pig turned. Upon seeing my face, his screaming became louder.

“Arrest that bitch! She assaulted me for no reason! She is probably a thief, sent to rob me!” His screaming was nasally and high pitched, likely an effect of my actions earlier.

I ignore him, looking at Solas. His jaw is clenched as he looks at the merchant and I can see a shimmer of something in his palm. “Are you alright Solas?” Solas tears his gaze from the screaming man who only shouts louder as I ignore him. A stiff nod is all I get before I see a blurred fist aided for my face.

I am unfortunately not quick enough this time and I land on my ass as Cullen and Cassandra burst in. Cassandra doesn't stop, momentum carrying her to pin the screaming man against the cabins wall. Cullen’s gaze sweeps the room, landing on Adan. He crouches down and removes a glove, holding it in front of the apothecary's mouth.

“What happened?” Cullen says dangerously quiet. The pig doesn't take the hint in his tone and begins ranting.

“That little knife-eared cunt broke my merchandise. I was teaching her a lesson when that bitch” his little feet kick towards me as I get up. I feel a slender hand on my back, steadying me. Solas doesnt take his eyes off the yelling human the entire time, but the hand is enough to help. I mutter my thanks as the pig continues. “She attacked me! I want her arrested and thrown into the dungeons!” The pig spittle hits Cassandras face, but other than a disgusted look, she does nothing.

“I see” Cullen is cold and I can practically feel the temperature drop as I hear near silent slippers come to the door. A look confirms Leliana and Josephine standing there, watching the scene.

“May I speak Commander?” Solas says, still watching.

Cullen nods as the pig hurls insults towards the mage.

“The Herald came to my door earlier, asking if I could watch over a young woman who had been beaten. When I walked into the cabin, the girl was crying, bruised and bleeding as Adan helped her. She was calming down when a scout brought that man in. The girl proceeded to hide behind Adan when he woke up. He proceeded to assault Adan and tried to assault me before I managed to put a barrier up. If anyone is to be jailed, I believe it would be best for all if he was.”

“Agreed” Cassandra said out of gritted teeth. She glanced to the door frame behind me and then pulled the still yelling merchant away from the wall, putting him on his knees and cuffing him. “May I silence him?” She growled as he squirmed. She must have gotten an affirmative, because in a flash of steel, the man was quiet and slumped over.

_

A pair of scouts came to drag him away moments later as I tried to comfort the crying elfling.

“Herald?” Josephine spoke from behind me and I turned my head to see a group of solemn advisers.

“Yes my Lady?”

“I apologize. If I had known that” She paused, letting me interrupt.

“He would beat an elf in plain sight? That he would accuse me of thievery? That he would attack me? Because from what I can tell, men like that do not keep their views quiet. I would like to trust you to keep people like him away, but until I see people act when elves are being beaten, I won’t believe you when you say it won't happen again after a human get beaten.” I kept my voice even, almost flat enough to pass fro Tranquil. The advisers wince as I continue. “Now, if you'll excuse me, today has been very busy and I would like to help this young woman sleep.”

I pick up the now quiet elf and carry her out of the cabin. I attract stares from all sides, including Solas and Varric, before we reach the cabin. The girl is asleep before I even open the door. It takes maneuvering, but I manage to get the door open. I place her on the bed and stoke the fire, hoping to warm the room. After the cabin is warm, I cover her with most of the blankets, keeping on for myself as I make a pallet on the floor for myself. The sounds of Haven lull me into a half-sleep, the blackness slipping over me gently, but not completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, Viridian does have a blog! Its twirlinginthefade on Tumblr. It will kinda give you a glimpse of her character if ya look through it.


	9. An Update - SORRY

Hey everyone. Some of you noticed I havent updated recently, and thats because I got my internet turned off a while ago and havent been able to post. However, I recently got it turned back on and made a desicion.

Im rewriting the story.

Something about the tense and writing seemed off to me, so as I type this, I am re-writing the first chapter.

Personally, I like the re-write better and hopefully I will have it up soon! _This_ story will still be up, but wont update anymore. The new edition will be called **Silk Soft, Iron Wrought** and will be in 3rd person, allowing me to detail others as much as Viridian. 

Hopefully you guys like it! 

 

-Chronos


End file.
